User talk:NiteShadeX
Images Hi NiteShadeX, the wiki has a policy for images. You need to state what source you're getting images from. You've uploaded 35 images, which is a lot of unsourced material. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Well. I was allowed to use them by a NotD community member, Quassy. They are her work, and I use them with permission. NiteShadeX 01:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, please note that the images are screenshots taken by Quassy in the images then. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hand Drawn...Well, you know what I mean. :And I'm actually doing that as we speak...All 35 of them. :Also, are user made content not allowed multiple pages? I noticed you moved my class page, and I thank you for not deleting it...NiteShadeX 02:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Content can have multiple pages. However, fan-made content should really stick to just one page. (We also don't have a fan character/hero/unit category, or anything like that.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :::So be it. But it's gonna be a loooong page. I suppose the talk page will have to be used to to discuss Strategy. An open discussion page of its own was something Ability stressed he wanted. NiteShadeX 02:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) The latest set of images you uploaded don't say where or who you got them from. Also, please add the FanArt template to those images. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm...that's kind of an issue. I got them straight out of the actual NotD map file. Then I converted them to .pngs to upload them. I'm not exactly sure who they belong to. They seem to be a mixed lot, some are SCII upgrade or ability pictures, so I'd assume those are copyright Blizzard. Others appear to be from Call of Duty, Halo, and Half Life...NiteShadeX 00:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case, please say in the images that you extracted them from the NotD file. Unless you're sure it's Blizzard, please put the FanArt template in the images. (If you are sure it's Blizzard, then it should be uploaded like a standard image, including naming conventions.) [[user: PsiSeveredHead|PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:51, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::On at least two occasions since being told to add the FanArt template to NotD images, you have not done so. Please add the FanArt template to these images. I shouldn't have to follow you around and do that for you. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) NotD multi-pages Okay, I think I can make a NotD category, and apply that to the fan maps category. As long as all the NotD pages stay in that category, it'll be fine. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Long time no see. Ability is almost right about putting stuff on the "NotD wiki". It's starting to sound like you need your own wiki. There are "child" wikis on Wikia already, generally of the "this universe's fanon" variety. There's even one for this wiki already. However, that one is small and underdeveloped, as only one or two people contribute to it. The good news is Wikia's wiki-making process is automated, and I have no objection to a NotD wiki anyway. I would even link it to this wiki's front page. The bad news is while the StarCraft Wiki has been around long enough to get a pretty good Google ranking, a new wiki wouldn't. The good news is it seems to have more than two dedicated users-in-waiting, and a link to the StarCraft Wiki's front page would do wonders for the Google rank, especially if there's little competition. Have you spoken to Ability about this, or shown him Hawki's discussion points? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) For communicating about new guides, your best bet would be to use a forum page I think (it'd be more accessible), something like Forum: NotD Page Creation. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to talk to you about that later today. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Patiently Waiting* I don't have to have it operational till early June. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 02:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Final Request Okay, will do later today. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 11:22, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Request completed. If you give me the link to the NotD wiki, I can add a link to it on the NotD page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Remember Me? The NotD wiki is looking really good. You have 300+ pages now! PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm looking at that issue. You might want to link to the NotD wiki on your user page here. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Here's what I have so far: this test template and an example of it in action on its talk page. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Got a question about videos I think if you upload the video, you can center it the same way as an image would be centered. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Just stopping by Thanks for the kind words. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC)